The Coffee Chronicles
by bimbembom
Summary: Life is like coffee, even in the middle of bitterness, there is always a sweetness behind all.


The Coffee Shop Chronicles

Ki Bum - Donghae

Drama - Romance

Screenplay

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : I only have the storyline

Summary : Life is like coffee, even in the middle of bitterness, there is always a sweetness behind all.

-Trd-

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi orang yang tidak diinginkan?

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dicemooh secara terang-terangan?

Atau mungkin, pernahkah kau di sepanjang hidupmu menjadi "_Mr. Invisible_" ?

Aku…

Lelah menjadi seorang seperti ini.

Aku…

Lelah.

-Trd-

_Ting!_

Suara yang mengiringi gerak terbukanya pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan, membuatku sedikit tersentak sebelum menatap pada pintu masuk.

Mataku menangkap sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian semi formal tengah memasuki _coffee_ _shop_ milikku. Senyumku merekah lebar, _namja_ itu, orang yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi pelanggan di _coffee shop_ ini.

Sudut mataku melirik pada jam yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Pukul _22.20_, waktu yang selalu dipilih _namja_ ini untuk berkunjung. Tak pernah terlambat sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan menu yang dipesannya. Tak pernah berubah_, Frappuccino_ selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Tentu saja aku tak pernah keberatan dengan kedatangannya, tetapi terkadang aku cukup merasa aneh dengan kebiasaannya. Sejak ia masuk _coffee shop_ ini hingga empat jam kemudian, ia hanya akan mengatakan hal seperlunya. Hanya padaku. Bahkan, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya menyentuh telepon genggamnya untuk sekedar mengirim pesan singkat atau membuat panggilan dengan seseorang.

Ia…. Hanya dirinya dan kesendiriannya.

-…-

"_Annyeong_, silahkan memesan."

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri karena mengutarakan hal ini. Betapa bodohnya aku. Jelas sekali, seperti hari-hari biasanya ia akan meminta _Frappuccino_. Bodoh.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah tampan miliknya yang selalu menemani pekerjaanku.

"_Frappuccino, please_."

Aku tersenyum sebelum beranjak menuju _heater_, di sana telah kusiapkan secangkir _Frappuccino_ untuknya.

Lihat. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan kopi ini spesial untuknya. Dirinya dan kebiasaanya telah menjadi rutinitasku.

_Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih cangkir _Frappuccino_ yang ku letakkan di hadapannya. Ia meletakkan uang di samping meja kasir, 4.000 _won_. Selalu meletakkan uang di tempat yang sama dan dengan nominal yang tetap, kebiasaanmu yang lain, huh?

Dan kini, aku pada akhirnya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Paling tidak hingga empat jam kedepan.

-Trd-

"_Frappucinno, please_."

_Frappuccino_. Lagi dan lagi. Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali ia melangkah memasuki _coffee shop_ milikku. Dan pesanannya masih tak berubah, semua kebiasaannya tak berubah. Bahkan aku curiga, ia tampaknya tak bertambah tua. Benarkah?

"Maaf, tetapi_ frappuccino_ yang anda inginkan sudah habis. Bagaimana dengan _cappuccino_?"

Ia mendekat padaku, menunjukkan wajah dinginnya. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa hal itu cukup mengerikan.

"Dong-Hae _ssi_," ucapnya seraya menatap pada _name tag_ di dadaku.

"Bukankah kau selalu menyediakan _frappuccino_ untukku di dalam _heater_?"

_Skak mat_. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Aku tersenyum kecut sebelum meraih cangkir _Frappuccino_ yang memang sudah aku siapkan di dalam _heater_.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, _namja_ itu membawa cangkir _Frappucinno _miliknya menuju meja yang sama dan dengan kebiasaan yang sama.

Baiklah, aku tidak akan terganggu. Aku akan bersikap biasa saja. Paling tidak aku akan _mencoba_ menjadi biasa saja.

-Trd-

_Ting!_

Suara yang akrab menyapa indra pendengaranku untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Sudut mataku secara otomatis melirik pada jam di sudut ruangan, 22.20. Dan kini ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Benar kan? Ia tak pernah berubah.

"_Annye_-"

"Apa yang terjadi pada anda? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini, tapi aku dapat melihatnya dari mataku. Ia tampak sangat kacau. Hal ini…. Bukan kebiasaannya.

"_Just give me my coffee_, Donghae _ssi_"

Aku menyerah. Aku mengulurkan _Frappuccino_ miliknya dan menatap punggungnya yang menjauh menuju meja favoritnya.

Aku nyaris menjerit ketika mendapati ia telah tersungkur di lantai dan menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan segera mengulurkan sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan kopi yang tumpah di sebagian pakaiannya. Tanganku dengan sendirinya melangkah untuk mengusap wajahnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Tak sempat aku beranjak untuk memunguti pecahan gelas, ia sudah menahanku dalam pelukan yang erat. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar oleh tangis. Hangat tubuhnya memerangkapku untuk tetap ada di dalam pelukannya. Memerangkapku dalam penjara yang entah kenapa terasa nyaman untukku.

"Kumohon, Donghae _ssi_. Jangan pergi."

-Trd-

Cuaca dingin bulan Desember membuatku mengeratkan mantel yang melekat di badanku. Aku sedikit menyesal memilih untuk menaiki motorku di cuaca sedingin ini. Ah…. Seandainya saja aku membawa secangkir kopi bersamaku.

"_Annyeong_, Donghae _ssi_."

Aku menatap sekeliling, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar lapangan parkir ini.

Aku menatap pada satu titik dimana aku mendapati _namja_ yang sudah tujuh bulan ini menjadi pelanggan di _coffee_ _shop_ milikku.

"Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu, maaf aku harus merepotkanmu."

Ia tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahuluiku.

_Namja_ itu… ternyata ia bisa tersenyum?

Aku menaruh kunci sepeda motorku dan berteriak padanya,

"Tuan! Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang!"

-Trd-

Dan di sinilah aku, setengah membeku dan duduk bersebelahan dengan _customer_ ku sendiri. Setelah tujuh bulan berlalu tanpa satu kata pun tentang kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, kini kami mengurai kata tentang impian, hidup dan cinta. Sungguh aneh, cerita itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, bahkan tanpa aku mengetahui siapa namanya.

"Kau kedinginan, Donghae _ssi_ ?"

Ia berbisik padaku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak… aku tak apa-apa."

_Namja_ itu menghela nafasnya sebelum mendekat padaku dan merengkuh tubuhku. Membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada diriku.

"Cobalah berkata jujur, Hae _hyung_."

-…-

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan hangat yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada waktu itu, ketika ia pertama kali memelukku. Membiarkan aku menyesap dalam-dalam aroma manis _vanilla_ dari tubuhnya.

"Cobalah berkata jujur, Hae _hyung_."

Apa katanya tadi? 'Hae _hyung'_?'

"_W_-_waeyo_? Kau juga tak menjawab yang sejujurnya ketika aku bertanya padamu waktu itu."

Aku gugup. _Sangat_ gugup.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Aku menegakkan badanku dan menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaanku dua hari yang lalu ketika ia menangis di _coffee_ _shop_ malam itu.

"Aku…"

"H-Hae _hyung_, pernahkah kau merasa menjadi orang yang tidak diinginkan?"

"Atau mungkin menjadi orang yang tidak pernah dianggap?"

"Aku… Aku merasakan itu semua, _hyung_."

-…-

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di bahuku. Aku dapat melihat bias tetes air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Jemariku mengelus rambut hitamnya, aku merasa kasihan dengannya. Setelah tujuh bulan tanpa suara, kini ia menumpahkan segala yang terpendam di hatinya. Tentang dirinya dan kehidupannya.

'_Orang tuaku sudah lama bercerai, dan aku adalah anak tunggal. Selama ini, baik ibuku maupun ayahku tak pernah sekalipun mengontakku. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk mengirimkan uang untuk anaknya. Aku belajar pada pagi hari dan berkerja pada malam hari. Mereka tak pernah menginginkanku, bahkan sampai kini aku membuktikan kemampuanku. Mereka tak pernah mengharapkanku.'_

Aku memandang sosok yang tertidur di bahuku, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sekuat ini? Lihatlah dirinya kini, di usia semuda ini, ia sudah menjadi seorang _manager_ di perusahan ternama dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Tanpa seorangpun di sisinya.

'_Kau tahu? Dengan empat jam ada di coffee shop milikmu, aku bisa merasakan seseorang yang menunggu kedatanganku tiap harinya.'_

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Kumohon.. Jadilah _namja_ yang kuat.. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

-Trd-

"Kau yakin tak mau menginap, Hae _hyung?_"

Aku menggeleng.

"_Arraso_…"

Ia mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Ah… _Hyung_, bisa kulihat telepon genggam milikmu?"

Aku mengulurkan telepon genggamku padanya dengan sedikit heran.

Setelah terdengar nada dering pada telepon genggam milik _namja_ itu, ia mengembalikan telepon genggamku dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_,"

"Hubungi aku kapan saja."

Ia berteriak dari kejauhan.

Aku melambaikan tangan padanya, menunggu sosok itu masuk ke dalam _apartment_ sebelum melirik pada telepon genggamku.

_Kim Ki Bum : 010- 555- 643789_

"B-Bummie _ah_.."

-Trd-

Sejak hari itu, aku melihat banyak perbedaan dari _namja_ itu.

Memang kebiasaannya tak pernah berubah, namun kini, segelas _Frappuccino_ telah bertambah dengan kehadiranku di sampingnya. Senyum pun tak pernah luput dari bibirnya, meskipun kesan dingin itu tak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

"_Frap_ "

"_Arraso_, Bummie _ah_. Kau sudah sepuluh bulan ini memesan kopi yang sama."

Aku mengulurkan kopi miliknya.

"Kau tahu, ada 15 menu lainnya. Dan semua itu enak. Apa kau tak bosan ?"

Ia melangkah menuju meja favoritnya, diikuti aku yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku lebih menyukai _frappuccino_-mu, _hyung_."

Ia tertawa pelan, menampilkan wajah tertampan yang selalu menjadi kesukaanku.

Ya, kesukaanku.

Begitu pula dengan empat jam ke depan yang akan aku habiskan dengannya.

Aku menyukainya.

-Trd-

_From : Kim Ki Bum_

_Hyung, siang ini bisa kau bertemu denganku?_

_Ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan._

_Sisi barat taman kota, 12.30._

-…-

Aku melirik arloji di tangan kiriku, 12.35.

Bukan kebiasaanya untuk terlambat. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Selama ini ia selalu mebicarakan masalahnya padaku di dalam _coffee_ _shop_, bukan di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Aku pun semakin penasaran ketika mendapati ia terlambat.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

-…-

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku menggeleng dan mempersilahkannya duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Aku.. Akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku mendapat beasiswa dari pemerintah."

Aku tersenyum seraya menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Bummie _ah_?"

"T-tapi aku akan pergi selama empat tahun, _hyung_."

Aku tersentak.

Empat tahun?

-Trd-

_From : Kim Ki Bum_

_Besok._

-…-

Bulir-bulir air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahku. Aku memeluk tanganku, mencari sebersit kehangatan yang dulu pernah kau tawarkan untukku. Indra penciumanku berlari, menyelidik dan mengendus sisa aroma tubuhmu yang memabukkan.

Mengapa ia harus pergi di saat aku benar-benar bergantung padanya?

Dan mengapa ia harus pergi tanpa tahu perasaanku sedikitpun?

Aku menatap tajam pada cermin di hadapanku. Dari pantulan cermin dapat kutatap sosok pucat yang tengah menangis. Ia tersesat, hilang. Lebih mengenaskan dari sekedar kehilangan. Ia tersesat dan tak tahu dimana dirinya kini berada.

-Trd-

Aku meletakkan segelas _Frappuccino_ dan sepucuk surat bersertanya.

Aku tak sanggup menghadapi wajahnya, bahkan kehadiranku di sini yang terhalang sebuah pintu dengannya, cukup menakutkan untukku.

"Kumohon… Kembalilah secepat yang kau bisa, Bummie _ah_."

-Trd-

_Bummie ah…_

_Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku mengisi hari-hari mu, sekalipun aku tahu aku hanya memilikimu 4 dari 24 jam yang ada._

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberimu hal lain. _

_Kuharap dengan segelas Frappuccino ini, kau bisa mengingatku._

_Bummie ah…_

_Berjanjilah kau akan segera kembali._

-…-

-EPILOG-

"YA! Hyung! Mana frappuccino, ku?"

Aku berkacak pinggang seraya menatap tajam pada sosok tampan di hadapanku.

"MWO! Setelah empat tahun meninggalkanku, itu kata pertama yang kau ucapkan?"

Ia tertawa sebelum memeluk tubuhku, membuatku menyesapi aroma _vanilla_ yang selama ini selalu ku rindukan. Tanpa ku sadari, setetes air mata menerobos perlindunganku.

"_Hyung_… _Uljima_…aku sudah kembali, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum lirih ketika ia menghapus tetes air mataku.

"Eh… Sekarang dimana kopiku, _hyung_?"

"Bummie _ah_… Kau mau _frappuccino_?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku dulu, Bummie _ah_?"

Cup!

-Trd-


End file.
